Sinners: Valentine
by FI.BijiBapakMu
Summary: Hampir satu tahun Naruto tinggal di dunia barunya, dan sekarang telah memasuki bulan Februari. Ada hal yang Rias berikan untuk Naruto saat hari kasih sayang tiba./Side story fic Sinners!/Hard spoiler!/#ValentineFI2020


**Sinners: Valentine**

**Naruto by Masashi Kishimoto**

**High School DxD by Ichiei Ishibumi**

**Warning: **Semua karakter dan sifat mengacu pada fic utama, Sinners! Spoiler Alert!

**Summary**: Hampir satu tahun Naruto berada di dunia barunya, dan sekarang telah memasuki bulan Februari. Ada hal yang Rias berikan untuk Naruto saat hari kasih sayang tiba.

_**#ValentineFI2020**_

* * *

Februari. Sudah hampir satu tahun berlalu sejak kakinya menginjak dunia baru ini. Pertama kali ia datang ke sini saat musim semi. Semua berawal dari permintaan Sirzechs untuk membantunya menggagalkan pertunangan adik kesayangannya. Berbagai hal telah ia lalui hingga akhirnya Naruto menikah dengan Rias, adik Sirzechs.

Pagi hari yang dingin, pemuda berambut pirang membuka mata perlahan sebagai awal dimulainya hari baru. Bibirnya membentuk senyum tipis tatkala pandangannya menangkap wajah Rias yang sedang tersenyum.

"_Ohayou_."

Sapaan ringan dari Rias itu sudah cukup membuat Naruto senang. Hal-hal kecil yang dari dulu tak bisa ia raih kini terwujud. Naruto membalas sapaan itu dan diakhiri dengan pelukan hangat di cuaca yang dingin ini.

Naruto dan Rias menikah saat akhir musim semi. Ada hal menarik di balik kisah itu. Bermula dari obrolan panjang dan diakhiri dengan ajakan menikah oleh Rias. Tujuannya datang ke dunia ini adalah untuk mencari kebahagiaan. Hati yang telah hancur karena ditinggalkan oleh rekan seperjuangannya ingin ia perbaiki.

Keinginannya untuk menjadi hokage telah lenyap. Ambisinya mendamaikan dunia lebur menjadi serpihan paling kecil. Ia yang sekarang hanya ingin mencari kebahagiaan dan tersenyum sampai tua. Dengan dasar pemikiran itu Naruto menyetujui ajakan Rias.

Awalnya Naruto tak menaruh perasaan apa pun pada wanita berambut merah panjang itu. Meski wajahnya bisa dikatakan yang paling cantik dari yang tercantik dan tubuhnya adalah impian semua wanita, di matanya Rias terlihat seperti wanita biasa.

Ia hanya ingin mengambil kesempatan yang ada. Jika memang benar Rias tulus mencintainya maka ia juga akan belajar mencintai gadis itu. Hingga waktu berlalu, sedikit demi sedikit hatinya mulai diisi oleh kebahagiaan.

* * *

Putih, putih, dan putih menjadi pemandangan biasa tatkala mereka berjalan bersama menuju Kuoh Academy. Beberapa hari setelah Naruto meresmikan hubungannya dengan Rias, Sirzechs mendaftarkan Naruto di Kuoh Academy sebagai murid kelas tiga. 'Naruto masih seumuran pelajar', itulah alasan yang digunakan Sirzechs saat Naruto bertanya kenapa.

Kaki yang terus melangah, menginjak salju di bawah, suara khas dari dua rangkaian gerak itu terdengar merdu di telinga mereka. Rias merangkul tangan Naruto, menyenderkan kepalanya di bahu pemuda pirang itu.

Sambil tersenyum ia berkata, "_Anata,_ apa kau tahu hari ini hari apa?"

Naruto melirik Rias melalui ekor matanya sesaat sebelum menjawab. "Jumat, 14 Februari."

Rias terkikik kecil mendengar jawaban Naruto yang terlampau polos itu. "Itu memang benar, tapi bukan itu yang kumaksud."

"Lantas?"

"Hm, kau tahu makna dari tanggal 14 Februari?"

Naruto berpikir sesaat. "Di mataku itu hanya hari biasa saja."

"Lalu apa Naruto mengetahui hari valentine?"

"Aku pernah membaca tentang hari itu beberapa waktu lalu. Di sana dikatakan wanita akan memberikan coklat saat hari valentine kepada pria yang mereka cintai. Apa aku salah?"

Rias menggeleng pelan. "Tidak. Hanya saja, aku mengartikan hari valentine itu sebagai hari kasih sayang. Maksudku, tidak hanya harus memberikan coklat untuk orang yang dicintai."

"Entahlah. Di duniaku tidak ada hari valentine jadi aku tak terlalu paham."

"Begitu, akan kubuat kau memahaminya."

Perjalanan itu diisi oleh otak Naruto yang memikirkan makna tersembunyi di balik ucapan terakhir Rias sampai mereka tiba di sekolah. Mereka berpisah di depan gerbang. Ada hal yang membuat pemuda pirang itu merinding takut saat Rias mengucapkan sepatah kalimat.

"Jangan lupa periksa kolong mejamu. Saat kau menemukan sesuatu jangan pernah perlihatkan padaku."

Rias berkata seperti itu sambil tersenyum tapi, aura yang dikeluarkannya hitam pekat. Itulah sebab kenapa Naruto bisa merinding.

Memikirkan hal itu membuatnya jadi penasaran. Ia yang sudah berada di depan mejanya lantas melihat sedikit demi sedikit kolong meja. Keringat dingin mulai keluar saat ia mengetahui makna perkataan wanita itu.

'_Sial.'_

* * *

Naruto membawa keresek besar yang di dalamnya berisi beberapa coklat. Dirinya tak menyangka ada banyak coklat di kolong meja. Lebih parahnya lagi di samping coklat itu terdapat beberapa surat cinta yang isinya … pokoknya dapat membuat Rias Gremory murka.

Bingung ingin diapakan coklat itu, Naruto memutuskan memakan semuanya saat jam istirahat. Nampaknya berat badannya akan bertambah.

'_Valentine sangat mengerikan.'_

* * *

Siang berganti malam. Aktivitas sedikit demi sedikit berkurang. Waktunya untuk istirahat demi menghadapi hari berikutnya. Naruto dan Rias berada di kamar mereka. Duduk bersandar, keduanya sedang membaca novel ringan tentang impian sang tokoh utama.

"Apa di mejamu terdapat banyak coklat?" tanya Rias tiba-tiba yang membuat pemuda pirang itu menengang sesaat.

Naruto mengangguk gugup. Ia tidak mau melihat Rias dalam mode marah. Sunggung Rias lebih mengerikan dari ibunya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan dengan coklat-coklat itu? Membuangnya?"

"T-tidak … aku memakannya."

"Begitu … memang sudah sifatmu seperti itu. Kau tak tega membuang semua coklat itu, 'kan?"

"Aku memakannya karena ingin menghargai pemberian orang saja. Tidak lebih dan tidak kurang."

Rias tersenyum lalu memeluk Naruto tiba-tiba. "Valentine bagiku adalah hari kasih sayang. Hari saat orang-orang memberikan sesuatu yang sangat berharga bagi pasangannya. Kebanyakan orang membuat coklat sebagai bentuk dari realisasi hal itu. Namun, bukan coklat saja yang bisa diberikan."

Rias meraih tangan Naruto, menuntunnya menuju perut. Ia menggerakkan tangan suaminya supaya mengelus lembut perutnya.

"Di hari kasih sayang ini aku ingin memberikan hadiah spesial untuk suamiku tercinta."

Kedua mata remaja itu membulat, menyadari sesuatu. "Jangan-jangan–"

Rias tersenyum lebar. Kebahagiaan memancar di wajah cantiknya. Satu kalimat yang membuat Naruto menangis bahagia. "Selamat, tidak lama lagi kau akan jadi seorang ayah."

Malam hari itu dilewati dengan isak tangis bahagia. Sebuah perjalanan panjang untuk mencapai puncak kebahagiaan ini. Pertarungan yang melelahkan telah ia lewati demi menjaga orang yang kini menjadi istrinya.

Perasaan yang dulunya kosong sekarang terpenuhi oleh cinta. Naruto telah menggapai keinginannya. Mulai hari ini hingga ajal menjemput ia akan mempertahankan saat-saat seperti ini. Tak peduli badai besar yang akan menghadangnya di masa depan, ia akan terus maju.

_Valentine._

_Valentine._

_Valentine._

Apakah makna di balik hari itu? Siapakah yang bisa mengerti hari kasih sayang?

**Tamat**

* * *

**AN:** Fic ini banyak mengandung unsur spoiler untuk ending fic **Sinners**, tapi ini juga bisa dipakai sebagai endingnya sih, hehe. Ah tidak, ini bukan endingnya melainkan kejadian setelah ending. Hmm, begitulah.

Berminat join grup WA: Fanfiction Indonesia? Itu loh, mereka yang mengganti penname di depannya ada FI adalah sekian dari banyaknya anggota grup itu. tenang, kami setiap bulan memberikan materi seputar dunia menulis dan lancar mengadakan event kepenulisan seperti ini.

Jangan khawatir soal hadiah event! Kami memiliki banyak donator yang telah mempercayakan donasinya kepada saya untuk dijadikan hadiah event. Untuk event valentine ini total hadiah sebesar Rp. 485.000. Wow bukan?

Bagi yang berminat silahkan taruh nomor Wa di review atau PM mesra saya. Ingat, yang bisa gabung hanya mereka yang memiliki akun FFn, **GUEST AKAN DIABAIKAN.**

**13/02/2020**


End file.
